fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladiator Voltron
Gladiator Voltron (also known as Voltron of the Middle Universe) is a fanfictional American anime series that should've been the third season of Voltron. It's based on the classic anime series Lightspeed Electroid Albegas. Sypnosis From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend… The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe! A mighty robot; loved by good, feared by evil. As Voltron’s legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System, they maintained peace throughout the universe. Until, a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy. Voltron was needed once more. This is the story of the super force of Space Explorers. And trusted by their alliance, with the ancient secrets of how to assemble Voltron: Defender of the Universe! Characters Voltron Force *'Jason' - Leader of the Voltron Force. He wears a black suit & pilots the Alpha Warrior. *'Willis' - Second-in-command of the Voltron Force. He wears a blue suit & pilots the Beta Warrior. *'Kim' - The only female of the Voltron Force. She wears a red suit & pilots the Gamma Warrior. Allies Enemies Mecha *'Alpha Warrior' - A black robot that's piloted by Jason. *'Beta Warrior' - A blue robot that's piloted by Willis. *'Gamma Warrior' - A red robot that's piloted by Kim. Stackable Configurations When combined, the first listed robot forms the upper torso, head, arms, & thighs of Voltron, the second robot listed forms the midrif, upper backpack, & the backs of the lower legs, & the third robot forms the waist, the lower backpack, & the prominent portion of the lower legs. *'Voltron Electric Mode' - A type of Voltron that's formed when the Alpha, Beta, & Gamma Warriors combine. *'Voltron Magma Mode' - A type of Voltron that's formed when the Beta, Gamma, & Alpha Warriors combine. *'Voltron Space Mode' - A type of Voltron that's formed when the Alpha, Gamma, & Beta Warriors combine. *'Voltron Marine Mode' - A type of Voltron that's formed when the Gamma, Alpha, & Beta Warriors combine. *'Voltron Guard Mode' - A type of Voltron that's formed when the Gamma, Beta, & Alpha Warriors combine. *'Voltron Sky Mode' - A type of Voltron that's formed when the Beta, Alpha, & Gamma Warriors combine. Super Voltron/New Super Voltron Each pilot also uses a smaller aircraft, which is flown in through small hatches into the backs of the robots in order to pilot the robots. The three aircraft coan also combine into a single jet called Super Voltron. They are very quickly replaced by a different set of small aircraft that can transform into different bipedal droid forms, & similarly combine into the New Super Voltron. *'Alpha Jet' - An aircraft that's piloted by Jason. It can transform into the New Alpha Jet (or Alpha Jet Warrior Mode). *'Beta Jet' - An aircraft that's piloted by Willis. It can transform into the New Beta Jet (or Beta Jet Warrior Mode). *'Gamma Jet' - An aircraft that's piloted by Kim. It can transform into the New Gamma Jet (or Gamma Jet Warrior Mode). Category:Fan Fiction